


Comforting Ross Fic

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Multi, No one gets raped but it's pretty close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross gets separated from the rest of the Grumps at a con and runs into trouble. His friends find him just in time but Ross is still hurt. The rest of the Grumps take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Ross Fic

Conventions were always hectic, there were so many people and so many knew how you were if you’re on YouTube. The Grumps tried to stay close to each other, usually going off in pairs or threes. Ross was talking to a fan who had drawn some awesome art inspired by the show. They wanted some advice on how to do digital art as they were struggling to get on board with it, yet wanted to do animation. He had no idea how long they had been talking but by the time they’d finished Ross had no idea where his friends had gone. He normal hung out with Barry, and more recently Brian had been hanging out with them.

It wasn’t really a big deal. Ross was an adult; he could take care of himself. Sure it was strange going around the convention hall by himself and he would have preferred to be with his friends as it was more fun. He tried calling and texting but couldn’t get any signal. It wasn’t a problem, they had all agreed on a place to meet at the end of the day so if he couldn’t find them around the convention hall, he’d still see them later.

The convention hall was packed, and Ross had been stopped by quite a few fans, but he didn’t mind, they were all really nice which tended to surprise him considering the comments they would get on videos. A lot of them were incredibly nervous which Ross found funny since he didn’t look intimidating at all. He remembered being like that when he was younger and he still got like that sometimes.

When talking to one fan he noticed a couple of guys who looked slightly older that him were staring. It was a little unsettling but maybe they didn’t know who he was and were checking he didn’t do anything wrong since this fan was young, or they were the kids parents or brothers and wanted to make sure Ross wasn’t a dick. Whatever it was, Ross made sure to be careful about what he said, not that he would ever be mean to a fan, especially for no reason, but he didn’t want anything he said to come off as rude or mean. He also didn’t want to get the crap beaten out of him.

When he finished talking to the fan the two men came up to Ross. He was scared, these guys were not only quite a bit taller than him, but they were clearly strong. Ross wasn’t that too strong and wouldn’t be able to defend himself that well.

“Hey, Ross right?” One of the men asked, he didn’t seem that scary but Ross was still cautious.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Ross let out a nervous laugh, still afraid that he may be beaten up, maybe he’d pissed someone off earlier in the day.

“Your friends are looking for you, come with us, we’ll take you to them” The other man, the taller of the two, smiled as he spoke. Ross agreed to go with them, mainly because he was still afraid, but they seemed nice enough, plus he wanted to find his friends, they were probably worried, especially if they were asking strangers where he was.

The two men lead Ross towards the back of the convention centre to an area that seemed to be abandoned. The room they took him into was a bathroom, which was weird, and no one else was there which was even stranger.

“Um, did the guys say they were going to meet us here?”

The question was met with laughter and Ross gulped as he felt his stomach drop.

“Your friends aren’t coming,” the shorter man smirked as the two back Ross into a corner so he couldn’t escape.

A fist collided with Ross’s stomach, he was then kicked and punched until he felt like he was going to pass out. He tried to defend himself, but it was no use and made things worse so he gave up.

“Such a good boy,” one of the men teased, Ross didn’t know which but he could feel the man undoing his belt. Ross tried to scream but his mouth was covered by the other man.  
“No one’s going to hear you, so be a good little bitch and let this happen.”

His pants were removed as well as his underwear and he could feel the man behind him start to undo his belt. Tears were streaming down Ross’s face and the man in front of him noticed this and slapped him before insulting him. Ross couldn’t do anything, he was trapped and helpless. He felt the man tease his entrance and he just hoped this was just a dream even though he knew it was real.

“Ross!” Arin burst into the room, Brian was behind him with two security guards. The guards got the men away from Ross and took them away, asking if they wanted them to send anyone in. Arin and Brian neglected the offer, promising that they would be able to take care of Ross and promised to take him to the medical bay if he needed it, which from looking at the bruises forming he would probably need to.

Brian helped dress Ross as Arin calmed him down and looked at his wounds. Ross was shaking with fear, he still felt a lot of pain and was close to passing out. After he had calmed down a bit his friends took him to the medical bay who took care of his injuries, luckily nothing was broken but he was going to be in a lot more pain tomorrow. Ross joked about how great it was that their panel was today and they didn’t have anything to do the next day, no one laughed, not even Ross, he was just using humour to help himself feel better but it wasn’t working.

A taxi was called and Arin and Brian took Ross straight back to the hotel, Arin sent a group text to the other Grumps informing them about what happened and tell them that they were going back to the hotel.

Arin carried Ross to his room, Brian was in charge or opening doors and setting the bed up in a way that would be comfortable for Ross. They had been instructed to keep him awake for at least four hours just in case he had a concussion. Arin and Brian made sure Ross drank and ate, constantly asking if he was okay, which they knew was a stupid question since Ross had almost been raped, but they continued asking.

The other Grumps arrived all scared out of their minds, and upon seeing Ross they felt sick and terrified. Dan threatened to kill the people who did this do Ross.

“You couldn’t beat someone up to save your life,” Ross laughed but his laugh quickly turned into a coughing fit. Arin, who was closest to the nightstand passed Ross the water.

“I’d do it to save your life,” Dan muttered under his breath, blushing slightly. He would do it for any of his friends, no one deserved this.

A few minutes later Ross started crying. Everything just hit him at once. His friends tried to calm him down but nothing was working. Barry was sat behind Ross, playing with his hair and whispering, telling him everything was going to be okay. Suzy and Arin were on either side of him, both holding one of his hands. Brian and Dan were both sitting at the end of the bed, also telling him how everything was going to be okay as they gave him small, comforting touches. Suzy wiped Ross’s tears away when he finally calmed down. He admitted to feeling dirty, even though the men didn’t actually get to do anything other than beat him up and one of them rubbed his dick on his ass for a few seconds.

“It’s perfectly normal to feel that way, they could have done nothing but made their intentions clear and it would still be normal for you to feel like this,” Brian made sure Ross knew that, made sure he knew he wasn’t weird or stupid for feeling the way he did.

“Do you want to have a bath or something?” Barry asked as he played with Ross’s hair. Ross nodded and Arin got the bath ready for him. Ross was in a little too much pain to undress himself, so Dan and Brian helped with that, making sure Ross was okay with it and it didn’t make him uncomfortable. Barry got some knew dressings for Ross’s wounds, while Suzy went to her and Arin’s room to get a bubble bar and some oils that would help with the bruising, though Brian was sceptical, not that he made those thoughts known.  
Ross was helped into the bath, he felt slightly embarrassed about his friends seeing him naked but at the same time it wasn’t that big a deal, and considering what he had been though it was the least of his worries.

Dan washed Ross’s hair for him and after he was ready to get out of the bath Arin helped him out, being the strongest of the group, not that Ross weighed much, Arin also helped Ross dry off. Suzy applied oil to Ross’s wounds and then Brian bandaged him up making sure they weren’t too tight. Barry helped Ross get dressed.

They watched T.V. for a while, not really paying attention to what was going on. The two beds had been pushed together so they could all cuddle up together, Barry and Brian closest to Ross, though there were a few arguments. Arin and Suzy had each other and therefor lost, Barry had won as he was rooming with Ross, whose logic that was no one was really sure. Brian had beaten Dan at rock, paper, scissors so Dan was cuddling up to Brian, which he didn’t mind but he pretended to be annoyed about it. Everyone made sure to keep Ross awake for three more hours. Everyone was pretty tired when that time had finally passed, and no one wanted to go back to their own rooms and Ross didn’t want them to leave anyway.

“Thank you,” he whispered but everyone heard it.

Brian gave Ross a short peck on the check and everyone assured him that it was okay.

In the morning Ross was awake before anyone else. His body hurt, he had taken some pain killers before sleeping but they had worn off, he felt bad waking anyone up but the pain was horrible. He contemplated it for a while, trying to sit up to get the medication himself but that didn’t work, Brian was pretty much latched onto his shirt.

Suddenly Dan sat up and passed the pain killers and a bottle of water to Ross, it seemed that he had been awake for a while. Ross thanked him and asked why he was awake.  
“I always have trouble sleeping in hotels, my question is how can you sleep with Brian snoring in your ear?”

Ross hadn’t even noticed that Brian was snoring until Dan pointed it out, he was too exhausted to let it bother him like it normal would.

“Okay, get some more sleep okay buddy, we’ll wake you when we have to leave, you can sleep in the back of my car, I’m sure Brian wouldn’t mind you sleeping on his lap.” Dan raised his eyebrows and Ross stuck his tongue out at Dan before going back to sleep, thankful that he had such amazing friends.


End file.
